ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = Single player | ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) OFLC: G8+ PEGI: 7+ | platforms = GameCube | media = 1 × Nintendo GameCube Game Disc | requirements = | input = }}The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest is an updated "second quest" version of the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, released (along with a port of the original Ocarina of Time game) as a free bonus disc with pre-orders of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It was also included (along with The Wind Waker) in a special Wal-Mart exclusive GameCube bundle set in the United States. Copies of the game included in this bundle set were unique in the United States in that both it and Wind Waker came in a single 2-disc game case that advertised both games. All copies of the game from Wind Waker pre-orders in the United States came in standard 1-disc game cases separate of Wind Waker. In Japan all copies of the game from Wind Waker pre-orders came in cardboard sleeves separate of Wind Waker. In Europe all copies of the game from Wind Waker pre-orders came packaged with Wind Waker in a single 2-disc game case that advertised both games. The game was later bundles with Gamecubes. Gameplay Master Quest contains the same storyline as the original, but includes altered dungeon layouts and Gold Skulltula locations; the events occurring outside the dungeons remain the same. There are no new enemies; however, the lead character, Link, has to deal with stronger enemies earlier in the game. For instance, he fights an Iron Knuckle in the Fire Temple. All end-of-dungeon boss battles remain the same, and the bosses retain the same number of hit points. The alterations concerning the dungeon maps contain the addition of other/stronger enemies in several rooms and slightly different room layouts (items are placed on different locations, and puzzles have to be solved in another manner). Some examples include new switches or group of enemies to defeat in order to unlock a door. However, key puzzle elements that are part of a dungeon's structure have not been changed — this includes the dead Dodongo's eyes, the ship in the Shadow Temple, and pounding the pillar in the Fire Temple. There are also several new switches and physics included in dungeons. The most bizarre example of this is cows sticking out of the walls in Jabu-Jabu's belly that can be shot to earn supplies or trigger switches and was fully functional (gave you Milk when Epona's Song was played). History of Master Quest The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was originally developed for the Nintendo 64DD, which would have afforded the developers 64MB of space. However, when the 64DD was repeatedly delayed, the game was then modified to fit on a 32MB cart. The cartridge shipped with 64DD "hooks" so that later additional content could be patched in using a 64DD disk. ''Ura Zelda'' Ura Zelda (which roughly translates as "Another Zelda") was announced as a Nintendo 64DD expansion disk for use in conjunction with Ocarina of Time. It was designed so that the original Ocarina of Time cartridge would be plugged into the main Nintendo 64 console while the Ura Zelda expansion disk would be plugged into the N64DD that sat underneath the console. Upon the insertion of the Ura Zelda expansion disk the N64DD disk would act as a patch to Ocarina of Time. The title screen would change slightly, adding a Triforce icon and "Ura Zelda" on the bottom of the logo indicating that Ura Zelda was now loaded. The size of this patch was supposedly about 32–64 megabytes, and due to the smaller maximum size of Nintendo 64 cartridges, the game could not otherwise be released on a cartridge. See also *''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' External links * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest Ocarina of Time Master Quest Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Ocarina of Time Master Quest, The Category:GameCube games Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest Category:Video game remakes Category:Action-adventure games Category:Time travel video games Category:Open world video games